JJ's Dark Horse
by MaryJaneHolland20
Summary: JJ, Emily and Garcia were always the wild ones on their girls nights out. But what happens when JJ and Emily have their own girls night and the alcohol along with a crowded club finally make their true feelings show through? Garcia and Morgan are in here too at the end. Appearance by Will as a college student. Song references from my playlist. Enjoy darlings ! - Kisses A


JJ's Dark Horse

JJ and Emily had been friends (the inseparable duo) since Emily joined the BAU. They often had interesting nights on the town (mostly Emily's idea), which usually ended with JJ crashing at Emily's place seeing as she lived closer to downtown. They would wake up super hungover with barely any recollection of what happened the previous night and they would just laugh about it while munching snacks and having a lazy Netflix day together snuggled up on Emily's couch.

This was going to be one of those nights…

After a really hard case that lasted a few days involving successful brunette women where Prentiss had been the one to go undercover and seduce the unsub who turned out to be a woman ironically… Emily and JJ planned another wild night downtown on the 4-hour plane ride home from New Orleans.

The plane landed back in DC around 9:30 pm on a Friday night. Emily, JJ and Hotch got into one SUV while Rossi, Morgan and Reid got into the other and all drove back to Quantico.

While Hotch drove, Emily and JJ sat in the back giggling while giving each other kisses on the cheek and making weird faces for post-case selfies in the car… Hotch thought nothing of it because it was a habit the blonde and brunette had learnt from Garcia. Secretly, both JJ and Emily both harbored feelings for one another but couldn't find the way to tell each other both thinking the other was straight.

Emily and JJ drove home separately after getting back to Quantico and got dressed up as sexy as they could each trying to attract the other.

JJ pulled out her cobalt blue V-neck bandage dress with matching 6 ½" bedazzled Christian Louboutin heels from her closet. JJ's perfume was Miss Dior; another show of her expensive taste. She had put on her black, lace embroidered bra and matching thong; her most comfortable Victoria's Secret bra and thong that went with any outfit. Her shimmering honey hair fell in soft waves framing her flawlessly made up face. While she was getting ready, she had been doing double shots of tequila feeling bold for the night ahead when she would make her move on Emily while dancing with her at the club.

Emily however, had pulled out her ruby red crop top ending just below her full breasts, which were covered with a black bra embroidered with lace and matching thong by Victoria's Secret. It emphasized her taut stomach. She chose a black bandage skirt ending about mid thigh to go with it. Her black 6 ½" spiky Christian Louboutin heels added some badass to her out fit. Emily, being an ex- Victoria's Secret Angel, her perfume was from the new season's line of Dream Angels. Emily's hair was lightly waved and her part combed to the side so some of her bangs fell over her left eye giving a mysterious look to her. Emily had mixed herself 3 very strong rum & cokes powering them down smoothly thinking about how undeniably hot JJ would look tonight.

JJ got a cab to Emily's place around 10:45 and paid the driver to wait for them outside the club called Aria (where they would be going tonight) until they came out. She didn't tell Emily this.

When she arrived at Emily's, it was just a quick stop seeing as Emily was excited to party hard tonight; Emily threw on her black leather jacket and walked out of her apartment locking the door behind her. She jumped into the cab and they sped off for what was going to be the best night ever for the both of them.

When they arrived at Aria, it was 11:15 pm and the club was packed with college students celebrating spring break and a few corners of people closer to their age. Emily bought the first 3 rounds of drinks for her and JJ; by the time 12:45 rolled around, the brunette and blonde were dancing so hard they both felt drunken euphoria when the lights sparkled over them.

Emily went to grab the 4th round of drinks.

Meanwhile, some guy named Will LaMontange took that opportunity to flirt with JJ; much to his misfortune and Emily's entertainment...

The song Dark Horse by Katy Perry came on a few songs later; that was when Emily decided to make her move on JJ.

The guy was talking to JJ telling her he had a pent house residence room that had an "amazing" bed and she turned around to give Emily a signal that meant "get me outta here" when instead she became entranced by the look Emily was giving her from the bar when the song said "cause I'm comin' at ya like a dark horse"…

JJ just stared at the brunette who had started to slow mo' strut toward JJ with the most lustful look in her eyes and 2 colorful drinks in her hands. The guy stared at Emily too, his mouth hanging open stunned. Little did he know she was staring at JJ not him…

When Emily reached JJ and the guy, Emily put her arm around JJ's waist and pulled her back from the guy toward her chest, which the blonde huddled closer into with her hand on Emily's chest and smiled slyly. "Sorry Mr. she's taken tonight." Will rolled his eyes and went to try and grab JJ's ass and pull her away from Emily but the brunette grabbed his wrist and shoved him backwards making him stumble and fall; she stood over him with one spiky heel planted on his chest holding him down and whispered "by me dumbass".

He stared up at Emily wide eyed and nodded his head in understanding. Emily released him and swung her and JJ around and sauntered away with her hand just in front of JJ's hip joint.

In her head, JJ was so turned on by Emily doing that to the guy that she dragged Emily out to the dance floor grasping Emily's waist and spinning her around swaying her hips against the brunette's.

Will just watched in complete awe wishing he could be in Emily's position on the blonde. Emily gladly obliged JJ dancing along pressed tightly together reveling in each other's warmth.

JJ's white girl wasted mind could no longer keep her hands at bay as they went to grab Emily's ass then trail up her muscled back, which elicited a very girly "OwwOww" from a very drunk Emily Prentiss.

The brunette just stared at the blonde while rocking her hips against JJ's and brought her hands up to pull JJ's hair releasing a very sexy sounding sigh from her.

As the song said "make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only", Emily decided that it was time for them to get back to her place seeing as she couldn't hold herself back any longer. "Let's get outta here Jayje" Emily whispered, her breath tickling JJ's neck. The blonde nodded quickly turning on her heel to get their coats.

After 1 more drink, which ended up being 4 tequila shots making them even more wasted, they made their way back out to the cab driver who was waiting patiently for them having a smoke outside Aria. At 1:00 am, they basically fell into the cab landing on top of one another as the cab driver sped off towards Emily's place.

A few minutes into the drive, JJ made a point to look at Emily with such fire in her eyes; Emily let out a sexy growl when her eyes met JJ's. The blonde leaned forward slightly whispering seductively in Emily's ear "when you're ready come and get it my dark horse".

The brunette happily obliged and closed the gap between their lips and kissed JJ with passion, her tongue begging for entrance along JJ's soft bottom lip which JJ allowed almost immediately.

The brunette let her hand slide up JJ's side while her other hand wandered the blonde's thigh to the hem of her dress.

The cab driver looked back when he heard JJ moan loudly and politely asked; "Excuse me ladies, could you not do that in the back of my cab, I just had it cleaned…" Emily and JJ reluctantly pulled apart "Sorry Sir…"and agreed to wait.

The cab driver could see the want in Emily's eyes and commented, "I can see why you'd want to do that right now, she's a beautiful and charming lady." Emily replied with "I know that's why I love her"

For the rest of the half hour drive, the suspense of waiting almost killed them both.

Emily still had one hand around JJ's waist holding her close and the other on her thigh. JJ rested her head against Emily's chest and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

Once the cab arrived at Emily's place, the girls stumbled out of the cab and up the stairs toward her door. Emily finally found the key and unlocked the door, which was immediately shut behind them as JJ pressed Emily up against the door and kissed her with the same fire that was in her eyes. Their shoes didn't stand a chance of staying on.

It was now 2:30 in the morning.

Emily pushed JJ back and stared at her for a moment before asking her "Baby, do you dare to do this?" JJ gave her a "no shit look". "All I wanna do is love your body, so shut up and let me love you." The blonde pulled Emily's dark hair and dragged her nails down the brunette's neck.

The brunette growled saying, "Well looks like my Aphrodite wants to play dirty" JJ's eyes became a very dark blue now; "I'm gonna show you my teeth too" as she smiled an evil grin barring her teeth like a tigress ready to attack, pulling Emily's hair again and exposing her neck, biting Emily hard like a vampire, leaving a mark. Emily moaned loudly almost screaming.

Emily grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hallway towards the bedroom slamming her into the wall twice on the way all while loosing her red crop top and her black skirt thanks to JJ. Emily made quick work of sliding JJ's cobalt blue dress down to her waist so her hands could cup the firm breasts JJ had tanned (wearing a very low cut pink tank top which made Emily weak in the knees) while on the case. Both their bras were off so fast it was as if they didn't even wear them.

JJ still had a firm grip on Emily's toned ass, her hands sliding up and down her taut back muscles. Emily picked up JJ, wrapping her legs around her waist and carried her off down the dark hall.

Thank god the bedroom door was already open because they would have run straight into it but neither wanted to break apart. Their kisses were so fiery and passionate; hair was being pulled and bodies slammed into walls. The need for air forced a break after crashing onto Emily's silk sheet covered bed with a loud grunt. The blonde and brunette just stared at each other panting as if they had just finished sprinting a race "well this is going to be fun !" Emily finally got out between pants.

They both knew this was their dark paradise.

Emily lifted JJ up to the head of the bed laying her flat and pulling her dress the rest of the way down and discarding it on the marble floor and then her mouth finding it's way back to JJ's neck which would need a ton of extra make up from all the hickies and bite marks.

Emily had the same problem…

They both had their hands roaming each other's body; smoothing, tickling and clawing. JJ raked her French manicured finger nails down Emily's back causing the brunette to arch her back and force her breasts into JJ's face so she could take one on her mouth and tease the hard nipple.

When JJ bit Emily's breast, the brunette let out the blonde's new nick name as loud as she could "OHH ! I'm gonna make you my Aphrodite !" JJ released Emily's breast "I told you I was going to show you my teeth." The brunette quickly gave her a sly smile and barred her teeth as she came down and bit JJ's nipple as pay back eliciting a squeal of pain.

Emily then slid down JJ's small body and raked her silver fingernails down JJ's thighs. Lifting JJ's legs so they could be separated, Emily leaned her head down and laid a long, slow lick to JJ's heated intimate lips. The brunette then stuck her long expert tongue into the blonde's folds collecting the wetness and savored the flavor on her taste buds.

Emily soon found JJ's clit and teased it with her tongue forcing the blonde to moan, squeak and wriggle under her. When the brunette bit down on the bundle of nerves sending JJ over the edge, JJ arched her back while Emily came up for air and made Emily fall on top of her. They laid still for what felt like 10 minutes just staring at each other and thinking to themselves. JJ kissed Emily loving the taste of herself on the brunette's tongue.

Emily then reached across JJ grabbing her waist and rolling the blonde over to huddle JJ into her chest so that JJ was sleeping on Emily's shoulder. Emily let her hands wander up JJ's side slightly and slide back down to her hipbones. She pulled the blonde closer for more skin on skin contact as they drifted into a deep, drunken sleep.

In the morning, JJ was the first to awake thinking to herself how amazing last night was. Little did she know, Emily was dreaming about the same thing. She looked over at her companion who still had her face buried in her back, arms wrapped around the blonde's body. JJ didn't want to wake her; Emily looks so peaceful she thought to herself, so she just went back to sleep.

It was 11:45 in the morning when Emily's cell phone rang on the nightstand next to her head. The ringtone of Come and Get it by Selena Gomez caused them both to moan and sit up at the same time. Emily gave JJ a quick seductive look and grabbed her phone.

Seeing that it was Garcia calling, she hit the answer button and said a very hungover "Hello Garcia". Garcia replied with "well sounds like someone had a good night last night…" the brunette looked over at the still half asleep blonde beside her and said "hell yeah I did!"

They both knew exactly what happened and were completely fine with it. Garcia asked Emily if her and her "stud muffin from last night" wanted to come out for breakfast with her and Derek. Emily giggled and gave a curious look to the blonde and held the phone away from her mouth "Hey JJ, wanna go for breakfast with Garcia and Morgan?" The blonde gave a sleepy "mhmm sure."

Emily told Garcia they would meet them at the Sonic Café in half an hour "Okie dokie Princess" she heard Derek yell when he took the phone from Garcia, a flirtatious squeal coming over the phone.

The brunette hung up and looked at JJ; "I wish we could do that again… It was fantastic!" JJ told the brunette. Emily agreed and lunged at JJ for another heated make out session: The blonde happily obliged laying Emily back against the pillows cradling the back of her head.

JJ pulled back to mumble, "no other girl can make you feel the way I do" with a very seductive smile completing the intended tone of voice.

Both of them got up and Emily found a pair of Lululemon leggings, a loose, see through top with a bright pink sports bra under for JJ to wear which coincidently made JJ's boobs get pushed up a bit; Emily really had to hold back her urges from dropping her to the bed again and skipping breakfast.

The brunette threw on her Lululemon yoga pants and the infamous red tank top which made her already big boobs look even bigger than her Victoria's Secret Angel friends (looking as sexy as ever) JJ thought to herself.

They made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth and throw their hair up in a messy bun. Emily and JJ kept kissing each other occasionally while getting ready sharing smiles and giggles savoring in each other's mint flavored breath.

Emily and JJ both couldn't believe this was happening to them. They felt like the luckiest girls in the world to have each other.

Before leaving, they each pounded back 3 glasses of water. Grabbing their hangover sunglasses as well as 2 massive sweatshirts, the blonde and brunette left the house, locking the door and jumping in the car heading for the café.

Along the way, JJ and Emily discussed how they felt about what they did last night as well as their relationship status as of now.

JJ praised her for making her dreams euphoric and Emily gave JJ props for her new copyright: JJ's Dark Horse. The couple had decided to be together together; they would discuss how/when they would tell the team.

Prentiss and JJ decided to keep it just to simple looks while at work and on cases they would always room together.

When they arrived at the café, JJ stopped Emily from getting out of the car and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss and whispered, "no matter what the team thinks, you'll always be my dark horse." Emily returned the kiss and replied with "and you'll always be my one and only Aphrodite."

They made their way into the café and found Garcia and Derek sitting at a table on the far side. Garcia squealed loudly as she saw that Emily's "stud muffin" was not a man.

It was JJ.

She and Derek were not at all surprised by this news. They had both noticed the blonde and brunette spending more and more time alone together often blowing off team drinks for their own "movie" nights.

Garcia stood to get a group hug with her new favorite couple while Derek laughed saying "I totally called this !"

Garcia sat beside Derek and shared breakfast with him while JJ sat with Emily and shared breakfast with her both drinking lots of water to keep the hangover at bay.

Garcia commented on the hangover "do you guys even remember what you did last night? Cause you guys look like shit" The brunette and blonde looked at each other seductively and both said at the same time "hell yeah we do cause it was fucking awesome !"

Emily leaned in and kissed "her Aphrodite" on her velvety soft lips causing Derek to let out "can I be the first to say ewww? Keep it PG kids" Emily knew he was only joking so she deepend the kiss just to piss him off; JJ obliged, both of them giggling.

Garcia just sighed and stared, extremely excited for the happy women. She, being the "all knowing goddess" knew this was the start of something wonderful. It took JJ and Emily forever to finally find and admit their feelings for one another.

They were together now and that's all that mattered.

Emily had found her Aphrodite and JJ had finally found her Dark Horse.


End file.
